A Birthday Cake Surprise or not?
by RedCharmeleon
Summary: Moon desperately tries to bake a cake and surprise Sun with her not-so-helpful daughter. Luminaryshipping aka Sun x Moon. Happy birthday Sun


*Toot toot* Rare ship coming up! I repeat, rare ship comin' right up! Yo, betcha ya didn't know Sun's birthday, do ya? Now ya know now!

Moon: What's with the accent?

Oh, nothing, nothing. Well, I'm here to present you a rare and new ship, which is Luminaryshipping, aka Sun x Moon, for Sun the courier's birthday! Woo! Many happy returns, newbie!

Sun: Er...thanks? Why are you so hyper?

Moon: Probably high on drugs.

Of course not. I'm just excited because Luminary is a challenging but fun ship to write. I'm sorry if they're OOC, there aren't a lot of Sun and Moon chapters. So, um disclaimer.

Sun: She doesn't own Pokèspe.

Who doesn't own Pokèspe?

Sun: RedCharmeleon aka Azu doesn't own Pokèspe.

Moon: It still bothers me why you tell people to call you Azu just because you named your Charmeleon that.

Sun: If I were Azu, I'd name her Charmeleon Money.

*cough cough*

Ps: This story does not have any connection with my other stories whatsoever.

* * *

Moon's face was confronted into concentration as she beat the batter with a electric hand mixer. It was her first time baking a cake by herself, after all. To be honest, her cooking wasn't all that good. If Lillie and her senpai haven't given her cooking lessons previously, Sun and Aquila would be dead by now, seeing that she cooks for her family. Well, she was the only one that could cook in this household, so they had to cope with it. If only Sun knew how to cook...

As the woman fiddled with her thoughts, her daughter sauntered into the kitchen.

'Mummy!' The four year old cried out. 'Watch it!' She exclaimed, flailing her arms around.

Oh darn－ Moon mentally cursed. The bowl with the batter inside had literally, no, already spilled its contents on the kitchen counter, and Moon quickly stopped the mixer. If it wasn't for Aquila, her efforts would be gone to waste.

Luckily, there was still quite an amount of batter in the bowl, so Moon let out a relieved sigh.

Moon then turned to the girl behind her.

'What did I say about not going inside the kitchen? It could be dangerous! You could get－'

'－burns and all sorts,' Aquila finished in a monotone. 'But, Mummy, Decidueye said that you were doing a terrible job! So I came to help you!' Aquila pointed her finger at Moon's starter, which gave its trainer a yeah-I-did-that-because-you-suck-at-cooking look.

Moon rolled her eyes at the half grass half ghost typing Pokèmon.

'You were supposed to look after her!' Moon huffed at Decidueye.

'Don't get angry at Decidueye,' Aquila said sadly. 'He just wanted to help you.'

The mentioned Pokèmon sniggered and flew away, leaving Moon to battle her desires to hug this really cute girl while she should be scolding her.

Moon sighed and returned to her cooking, pouring the batter into a pan.

'Go back out and play with...um...Decidueye isn't reliable anymore, Muk and Toxapex could poison you so...I dunno, Vikavolt probably? But he could electrocute you... Then, um... I'll let you watch television for some minutes. Yeah, go and do that,' Moon said, her back to her daughter.

After some minutes, however, Moon felt that someone was looking/staring/spying at her. Her body became tense. She wheeled around robotically.

And there stood Aquila, looking angelic, her silver eyes twinkling in the Alolan sunlight.

Before Moon could pester her again, Aquila piped up.

'Can I help you with the cake, Mummy? Pwease?' Aquila gave Moon Growlithe eyes.

Moon literally died at the sight of this, then had a mental meltdown and turned into a gooey mess. However, she still said, 'It could be dangerous.'

'I'm just gonna help you mix the frosting. How dangerous is that?' Aquila shrugged.

'I'm using an electric mixer though.'

'I'll help you add the ingredients.'

'What if you add the wrong amount?'

'There are not a lot of "what if"s in this world, Mummy.'

'Are you avoiding my question, Aquila?'

'Agh, fine. We'll make another bowl then!'

Moon gave in at last, knowing that her daughter was too stubborn and determined to help her. Just like her father.

As Moon put the cake in the oven and turned the temperature and time knobs, Aquila started to prepare a clean bowl for the frosting and got the ingredients.

Once Moon was finished and had checked the bowl to see if it really was clean, she turned to Aquila and read the instructions from a piece of paper. 'Firstly, add butter, mayonnaise, and Ovaltine into the bowl.'

The black haired girl obeyed.

Moon then used the electric mixer the mix the ingredients. However, she did not use the medium-high speed, like the instruction manual said, but used high speed. Originally, she was supposed to mix for about 1 minute, but the frosting was already fine and ready to go into the next step when 30 seconds passed. 10 seconds later, the frosting started flying out of the bowl just like what the batter did minutes ago.

'Mummy! Mummy!' Aquila cried out again.

Moon mentally cursed again and tried to stop the mixer, but in her panic, she accidentally clicked the extra fast button and the frosting began shooting out of the bowl in hyper speed, splattering all around the kitchen. Soon, the mixer took the bowl with it, and they shot themselves across the kitchen and into a random wall.

Aquila, on the other hand, was no help at all. She clapped her hands and giggled loudly, saying, 'A hokulele! Hokulele!' She even went and licked the frosting off walls.

Moon stood, paralysed, looking at the mess they－no, _she_ created. It would take, like, ages to clean up the mess. And then she had to create some more frosting. How would they finish making the cake before Sun comes back?

Ignore the mess and continue making the frosting? No. Way. Then ask Muk to come in and eat the whole lot? Nah, the frosting was too delicious for him to eat. Also, with a glance at the ingredients, they were out of supplies due to Aquila adding too much things to the bowl. Speaking of the bowl, it was shattered.

The poor little bowl.

Ask someone for help? Moon's ego would not allow that to happen. So with a sigh, Moon grabbed a wet towel and started to scrub the frosting by herself, completely ignoring Aquila's happy squeals. She did not have the breath to lecture her daughter or tell her that licking unfinished frosting off the walls were unsanitary and might cause the girl a stomachache at the same time.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

Both daughter and mother froze, then looked at each other warily.

Another knock.

Moon gulped. Could it be Sun? Oh shi－

Knock. Knock.

Whoever was knocking on the door must be getting impatient by now. Not wanting to face an angry Sun, Moon sent the medicine that could cure Sun's impatience to open the door.

As soon as Aquila left for the door, Moon started to clean the kitchen with inhuman speed, scrubbing here and there and picking up the fallen things off the floor－

'Oh? Hello, Aqui! Is your mother here? Or are you alone?'

Hold your Ponyta for a second. That doesn't sound like Sun! It definitely wasn't Sun! Then who was it?

Feeling safe, Moon ran out from the kitchen to see Aquila and... Lillie.

A wave of relief washed over Moon. 'Lillie! What brings you here today?' She asked.

Lillie smiled. 'I'm here to help you with your cake, Moon. Your Decidueye flew to my house and told me everything. It said that you needed help. So here I am!'

Moon did not know whether to feel thankful or angry at the pesky starter. But eventually, she decided on the former.

'Thank you, Decidueye,' she told the owl through gritted teeth. Decidueye raised an eyebrow (if he had one). Then, turning back to Lillie, she said, 'And thank you for coming here too, Lillie! Here, let me show you to the kitchen.'

'Where's Lei?' Aquila asked.

'He's at home with his daddy,' Lillie told the silver eyed girl. 'Wait. Whoa. Moon. What. Happened.' Lillie gaped at the somewhat ruined kitchen.

Moon sighed. 'I'm sorry. You're going to have a tough time later on.' She said, handing Lillie another towel and returning back to scrubbing the walls. 'Aquila, stay out of the way, please.'

'Yes, ma'am,' Aquila said. 'May I play with Decidueye?'

'Decidueye. Please. Watch. Over. Her.' Moon shot Decidueye a death glare. The half grass type Pokèmon gulped and saluted, then ushered Aquila out of the kitchen.

Moon let out a relieved sigh. Lillie chuckled at the mixer's reaction. 'Tough daughter, eh?'

'Not exactly. She's just...a lot more cheeky than I expected. Probably got it from Sun.'

'What did you expect?' Lillie asked.

'To be like Carina,' Moon said, referring to Professor Kukui's knowledgeable and helpful daughter.

'Moon, Rina's fifteen.'

'I know, but she was a lot quieter than Aquila when she was her age.'

'But seriously though, you really suck at cooking. On top of that, you're a pharmacist! Don't they need to mix medicine all the time? That's why Professor Oak gave you the title "The mixer"!' Lillie told Moon.

'Don't remind me...'

With Lillie's help, Moon managed to finish the work and the cake while chatting about the latest gossip and their friends ('Is it true that Carina caught a shiny? I want to do some research on it!' 'Yeah, she caught a shiny Lurantis! Is Kiawe going to propose to Lana, by the way?' 'Probably, but not today, sadly...') before Sun came back.

'Mummy! Mummy~' Aquila came in the kitchen just as the two women were adding finishing touches to the cake and chatting about Gladion and his relationship status. 'Can I light the cake?'

'What?' Moon raised an eyebrow. 'No way! It's too dangerous! What if you burn yourself?!'

'Awwww,' Aquila pouted. 'I wanna help Mummy and Lillie onee-san!'

Lillie smiled at the adorable little girl.

'How about you decorate the cake with your mummy, then?' Lillie handed her piping bag to Aquila. 'I'll go and fetch the candles for you, 'kay?'

'Yay! Thanks, Lillie onee-chan!' Aquila said cheerfully. 'How do you think I should decorate the cake?' She directed her question to her mother.

Moon's version of the cake was like this: cream on chocolate frosting while there were some cream-less space in the middle for berries to be put.

However, knowing Aquila, who was literally a copy of her father when it came to character, she would probably mess it up and would just spray the cream everywhere messily.

So Moon decided on another design for the cake.

'Hmm... How about you try to write 'Happy birthday' on the frosting?' The archer suggested. Despite the fact that Aquila was usually messy and lacked tidiness when it came to things like tidying her room (forced by her mother), she had beautiful handwriting.

So the black-haired girl screwed up her face into a look of concentration and began to write. At first, she wasn't used to writing with a piping bag, but slowly, her handwriting on the cake became better.

'Done!' Aquila said triumphantly once she was finished. She stared down at her handiwork with a proud look on her face, feeling accomplished. She had finally managed to help her mother!

'Good work, Aquila!' Moon complimented. Aquila's smile became wider. It wasn't everyday that she could get praised by Moon. The two then put berries on the almost finished cake.

Just then, Lillie went back to the mother and daughter. Her olive green eyes shone with panic.

'Sun's here!' She hissed. 'I saw him through the window! He's coming back!'

Moon resisted the urge to swear mentally again and tried to focus on the problem instead. 'Quick, put the candles on the cake!'

Aquila and Lillie did as they were told, sweating frantically. Decidueye looked at them amusingly.

'Listen,' Moon said quickly, trying to ignore the footsteps outside that were undoubtably Sun's. 'I'll go and greet him. Aquila, you take the cake out of the kitchen and present it to Sun. Hopefully he's forgotten his keys so that I can have more time to turn off the lights. As for Lillie...'

Sun chose that moment to ring the doorbell, meaning that he had forgotten his keys (again).

'Great. Just great,' Moon rolled her eyes and went to open the door, turning off all the lights in the process.

'What took you so long?' And there he was, standing on the doorsteps, basking in the Alolan sunset. 'And... why is the house all dark?'

'Why did you forget your keys again?' Moon deadpanned, avoiding all of his questions with one of her own.

'Because... ahh...' Sun scratched his head nervously under the stern, terrifying gaze of his wife.

Moon shot him a death look when he failed to answer and he flinched. 'Your look is s-scary, my dear poison maiden. As scary as the dark.'

'Don't call me that!' Moon shot Sun a look again as she closed the door. Sun rubbed his eyes and tried to adjust to the dark. Curtains covered windows so that not a single hint of sunlight could get in.

'Why don't you turn on the lights or draw back the curtains or something? And most importantly, where's Aqui?' Sun asked.

There was a cute 'I'm here!' and Sun turned to see his daughter holding something that looked like a cake. 'Happy birthday, Poppa! Ah, and Lillie onee-chan left home through the backdoor. She said that she didn't want to interrupt our "family moment",' Aquila added. Sun ignored that last sentence.

'Whoa! Is that a cake? For me? Thank youuuuuuu!' Sun grinned happily and held Aquila up into the air and twirled her around.

'Watch the cake!' Moon exclaimed.

'Oh, right,' Sun smiled somewhat sheepishly and put Aquila down. Aquila then proceeded to put the cake on the dining room table.

Sun squinted. 'Why are there candles that are not lighted on the cake?' He asked.

'Ah, yes, I, er, didn't want the wax to trickle down on the cake,' Moon said nervously, trying to cover up her mistake. 'Aquila, would you mind getting me the lighter? But don't play with it, okay?'

'Yes, Mummy!' Aquila did a little salute and rushed into the kitchen, leaving the couple alone.

'So,' Moon started. 'you don't seem surprised.'

'Was I supposed to be surprised?'

'Probably yes. I thought that you wouldn't expect me and Aquila to bake you a cake.'

'Well, I was going to be surprised if you hadn't let the kitchen window open so that I could hear everything.'

'And all my efforts of surprising you are down the drain...'

'Well, I was real surprised when I heard it at first,' Sun said, drawing back curtains so that orange sunlight flooded the house. Decidueye, who loved the dark, flinched at the sudden brightness.

'Heard what?' Aquila was back with the lighter.

'O-oh. I was talking about the conversation I heard about my client and his wife,' Sun lied. 'So let's light up the cake then, shall we?'

Moon was still kinda sulking but Sun ignored that and pulled her to the table where Aquila was looking at the cake with hungry eyes.

Sun then got Moon to light the cake through her sulking state.

'Make a wish! Make a wish~' Aquila cheered after Sun had blew out the candles.

And so Sun did.

 _I hope that I can stay with Moon and Aqui forever._

* * *

This took forever. I. Don't. Know. How. To. Write. Sun. And. Moon. *cries* Luminary is kinda hard since Sun and Moon's characters aren't clear yet. Also, I'm running out of ideas that involve birthday things. And why is this more Moon than Sun lol. As for who Lillie married, I'll leave this to my readers' imagination ;)

Aquila and Carina are constellation names while Lei means flower in Hawaiian.


End file.
